


Until We Meet Again

by Knightsky_line



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Haikyuu!! AU Week, How Do I Tag, Karasuno, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiratorizawa, Short One Shot, shirabu - Freeform, tendou - Freeform, ushijima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightsky_line/pseuds/Knightsky_line
Summary: ‘Thanks For Everything Ushiwaka.Until We Meet Again’“Goodbye, Tori”
Kudos: 1





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If The Characters Personalities Don’t Mach The Canon Characters I Went A Little Bit Overboard With This.
> 
> This Was Just A Short Random Thing I Came Up With While I Was Writing Another Fanfic Which Btw Will Be UshiTen. 
> 
> As Always Sorry For Any Mistakes And I’m Also Sorry If These Are Too Short, But To Make It Up I’m Currently Writing Something That Will Be Longer Then Any Of My Other Fanfics. 
> 
> If You Did Like This Though Please Leave Kudos And A Comment Telling Me What You Thought.

Anouser: ‘Karasuno Wins!’

“Great Game” “Thank You For Coming” 

“Tendou, You Ok?” Semi asked, noticing tendou was looking off. 

‘Yeah Of Course, Why Wouldn’t I Be?’ Tendou answered walking into the changing room. 

“Well We Did Just Lose A Game And- Wait You Know It’s Fine To Be Upset Right?” 

‘I know. But Really I’m Fine’

“Ok, I Was Just Checking.”

~~

*At Tendou’s Dorm* *Texting* *Tendou’s Pov*

Ushi: Hey, How Are You?

Me: I’m Good, Hbu?

Ushi: Tbh I’m A Bit Upset, I Thought We Would Win. 

Me: Yeah, I Thought The Same. But At Least We Did Our Best Right?

Ushi: Yeah. So, What Now?

Me: Graduating, Going Pro For You And For Me… I Don’t Know Yet. 

Ushi: Graduating Huh, Wow When We Started Here I Never Really Thought That This Would End. I’m Gonna Miss It. 

Me: I Know What You Mean, I Never Really Thought I’d Be Leaving The One Place I Could Actually Consider Home. 

Ushi: Well, We Still Have Things To Get Done Before Graduating, So Let’s Get Things Done And Start Our Lives. 

Me: Yeah Ok. Goodnight Ushiwaka. 

Ushi: Goodnight Tori. 

~~

Ushijima And Tendou Finished Up Their Senior Year And Finally The Day Of Graduation Came. 

‘I’m Really Gonna Miss You Guys’ Tendou Said Staring At The Second And First Years In The Gym. 

“We’re Gonna Miss You Too” Shirabu Said As A Tear Rolled Down His Face. 

Most Of The Day Was Spent Like This, Tears And Goodbyes Seemed To Be A Popular Theme For This Graduation. 

After It Was Over Tendou Was About To Walk Home When Ushijima Came Running Up To Him.

“Tori, hey are you going home?”

‘Yeah, Umm I’ve Got Packing To Do.’

“Oh, Ok Well If You Need Me Just Call Ok?”

‘Yeah, I Will. Thank You For Everything Toshi.  
Until We Meet Again.’

“Goodbye Tori”

When Tendou Left That Day, Ushijima Never Saw Him Again. But Every So Often He Catches A Glimpse Of Crazy Red Hair In The Crowd. 

End.

BONUS: Alternative Ending

*5 Years Later, Ushijima Had Become A Well Known Volleyball Player. He Hadn’t Seen Tendou Since His Graduation Until…*

*Random Chocolate Shop*

*Ding*

‘Welcome, How May I Assist You Today?’

“Yes I’d Like A Dozen-... Tendou?”

‘Ushiwaka?’

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Down Below And Tell Me What You Thought Of This Short Fanfic.


End file.
